Kagome's Decision
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Tired of playing second to Kikyo, Kagome decides to do the hardest thing she's ever done.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat alone on the hill, while somewhere, not far off, she knew that Inuyasha was with Kikyo again. She sighed and became lost in thought.She loved Inuyasha so much and would do anything for him, but she couldn't help, but think that the way he was now, was the way he would always be and wouldn't change, no matter what she did for him, or how much she loved him. No matter what, she'd always be second in the love triangle between her, Inuyasha and Kikyo. She'd always be the mistress, while Kikyo would always be the girlfriend.

Kagome sighed and looked up into the dark stary sky. "Am I just being foolish?" She wondered. "Waiting here in the dark, while he's with her, I should just go home...but I can't do that either right now." "Ha...I sure made a mess of things." Kagome sighed again.

"How was I supposed to know, though? He made me think that he was serious, but then again, when has he ever been trully serious when dealing with this?" Kagome just sat there in the dark, thinking to herself.

Things had been going great between her and Inuyasha, so well, that she'd returned to her era one last time and had pulled herself out of school, without telling her family. All so she didn't have to leave often, which wouldn't tick the hanyou off as much. Now, she realized that, she'd been too hasty in what she'd done. "Well...I can always enroll again right? I mean sure, I may not be able to graduate till Sota enters high school, but at least I wouldn't have to struggle in the tests and work, since I've already done it all." Kagome thought as she thought about something else, something that would be hard to do, but something that she ahd to do, before she was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kagome woke early, and walked up to the goshinboku, where Inuyasha was just heading back from. She took a deep breath. Kagome had thought all night about this and she was ready to tell him, even though, she knew that it's be a hard thing to do and say, but she had to do it, she had to, before she wasted her life away.

"Inuyasha," "Kagome...have you been awake all night?" "Most of it..." "Why?" "I was waiting for you to come back..." "Oh..." Kagome took another deep breath. "Inuyasha we need to talk." "About what? I'm a bit tired, can it wait till later?" "Hm...I...no, no it can't. I'm sorry, but I need to tell you this now." The hanyou yawned, "Okay, so what is it?" Kagome sighed and looked right into his golden eyes. "Inuyasha there is no easy way to say this, no easy way at all, but...I'm going to leave."

"Leave? You mean go back to your era?" "No." "Huh?" "I mean I'm going to continue to live here in this era, but I will not be with you." "HUH! What!" "Inuyasha, do you think I don't know where you were all night?" "Ah..." "I've thought alot about this situation, and instead of getting mad, I've decided to leave." "Ah...isn't that getting mad?" "No. I've decided. I leave today, but you wont know when I leave, cause I'll leave without a good-bye." "Why? Why are you leaving?" Kagome sighed, "I'm leaving, because, it'll make unloving you easier." "What..." "I've decided that you'll never be able to ignore when a soul skimmer comes your way. You'll run after it, like you always have done." "Kagome..." "I know this and its alright. I...I'm going to try to forget what I feel for you." "..." "Inuyasha, I love you, far more then I ever believed possible, but I can't do this anymore. So, I'm going to stop loving you. It's going to take a long time, for my love for you runs deeper then the deepest ocean, but in time I know I'll be able to stop loving you. I'm sorry, but I've decided." "You...you...you love me..." "Ha...I suspected that you had no clue about that. About the jewel, I'll collect the shards and at the end I will stil give it to you. The search for the shards may have us run into each other, but that'll be it." "Ka...Kagome..." "I'm not changing my mind." "I...I..." Kagome turned from him, tears starting to fall. "I've decided!" "What...but Kagome..." She went to run, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" "Not until you say you'll stay here!" "Inuyasha. Let go!" He didn't let go, and pulled her into an embrace. "Why do you want to leave me?" Kagome was speechless. "Want...you...you think I want to do this?" "Well, don't you?" "No. the only thing I've ever wanted since I met you was to be with you, thats all I've ever wanted." "Then why?" "I may not want to leave, but I have to. I have to...at least to think things over." "You said, that you'd leave and forget me." "Inuyasha, no matter how hard I'd try, I could never forget you...I tried once before, and I ended up back here, but this time...I wont end up back here...this time I'm serious, and even though I'll never be able to forget you...I'm still going to try to stop loving you. Now please, let go." Inuyasha held on tightly for a bit longer, then released Kagome's arm. They said nothing and made no movement, until Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome..." Arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. "You'll always be in my heart, Inuyasha, and I'll never forget you, I know that, but I'm still leaving." "Kagome..." "Hm...who knows, maybe in time, I'll find my way back to you, but I don't know if that'll happen or not, so don't waste your life waiting for something that may never happen." "Kagome..." She held on a bit longer, then let go. "Kagome..." "I know you're confused, and I'm sorry, but this is something that I must do." "..." "Don't think that this is easy for me to do, cause it is the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my entire life." Inuyasha watched her walk away from him and head back down to the village.

"Kagome..." He sighed as she vanished from his sight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything." He said, but knew that she was too far gone to hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome...huh..." When Inuyasha got back to the hut, he thought he'd find Kagome there getting ready to leave, but instead, he found only the others asleep, Kagome and her things were gone.

"Sh...She really did it...she really left..." He stood there for a moment then ran out the door.

"Kagome!" He shouted, when he reached the top of the hil, and saw the woman, walking away along a path. She heard his voice and made herself not look back, though that was hard to do, fore just hearing his voice, meant that he'd come after her, and that he didn't want her to go. "No...don't turn back, he'll think you weren't serious and he'll go back to doing the same things over and over again. Just keep walking and don't look back...never look back." She told herself and was in moments out of the hanyou's sights.

"Ka...Kagome..." Inuyasha said her name softly as he watched her disappear into the forest. This was it. This was what he'd feared, Kagome was gone. She wouldn't be by his side anymore, she wouldn't smile at him anymore, she, she just wouldn't be around anymore. Inuyasha stayed up on the hill all day, and never once came down.

"Ha...maybe I should have waited until it wasn't raining to go...oh well, nothing I cna do about it now..." Kagome said to herself as she walked along a path in the rain. It had began to rain as soon as she was two hours away from the village and from Inuyasha.

"I guess the kamis' are showing what they think of this idea, but I can't stay there, not anymore, and I can't go bak, not right away, or things wont ever change." Kagome said and just continued walking until she came across a cave. She hurried inside.

"Well, its no hut, but its still shelter, thats all I need right now, as well as a fire, now lets see, ah! I have some matches left!" Kagome took some paper from her bag and made a little nest like thing. She stuck a match and watched as the paper caught fire. She made it into a better fire, by adding some dry grass she found in the cave. She made a circle with some stones and ciould already feel hersefl warming up.

"Ah, much better." Next, Kagome got to work setting up her sleeping bag and took out the battery opperated kettle and heated up some water and took out a cup of ramen. "Ha...well I guess your for dinner tonight."

After her dinner of ramen, Kagome put a bit more paper onto the fire, and snuggled into her sleeping bag and was soon fast asleep. She'd stuck and arrow in the ground at the mouth of the cave, so that it created a barrier, one that allowed her to see out, but didn't let anything see her or come into the cave. So with her barrier in place, Kagome was able to get to sleep peacefully.

The next morning Kagome found a nice hot spring, where she decided she'd tak a well desearved break. "Ha, ha, this time, I don't have to worry about no lecherous monks..." Kagome thought of something. "Though, I guess I'd rather have Miroku watching me, then a stranger...oh well, another barrier will keep me relaxed.

After she set up the barrier, Kagome stripped and slipped into the hot water. "Ah...just what I needed." She said as she relaed in the warm water.

After a while, Kagome dunked her head under the water and decided that it was time that she got out. She could tell by the way the sun hung in the sky, that it was noon, and that she had little time to find new shelter for the night.

"Well, that was relaxing, but now it's time to head out." She sat on the rock ledge that she gotten in from, and reached for her towl. She stood, wrapping the towl around her waist and headed back to her camp.

When Kagome got back to her camp, she was surprised to see a little girl sitting on the blanket she'd laid. Seeing the little girl wasn't what had surprised her, she'd seen several children playing by the river, but it was who the little girl was that had surprised her.

Hearing footsteps the child looked up and litterally lept up and ran to Kagome with a happy smile. Kagome smiled back at the cute girl, who now wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist. "Rin...where is Sesshoumaru?" "Off on a solitary walk, he sometimes takes them." "Ah...how'd you find the camp?" Before an answer was given a little rumble was heard from both tummies. "Ah, I see, well, how about I make something for us to eat, hm?" Rin nodded as Kagome filled the kettle with some water and turned it on. "Now, I'm going to get dressed, while the water is heating, k?" Rin nodded and waited for Kagome to come back from changing.

"Rin! Rin!" Called a frantic Jaken, who had been looking for the child for a very long time. "Oh, where did she get off to this time?" The imp had lost track of Rin a while ago and was now in a rush to locate her before his lord Sesshoumaru returned.

"Rin!" "Sssh!" "Huh?" Jaken now came upon Kagome's camp. He saw the little girl asleep in Kagome's arms. "You'll wake her up, if you continue to be so loud." Kagome stood, still holding the sleeping child. "Where is your camp? I'll help get her back there." Jaken led the way, a bit more willingly then Kagome had thought. She decided that it was probably due to the fact that Sesshoumaru would most likely be coming back soon, and the imp did not want to displease the demon.

They arrived at the camp and Kagome laid Rin on a blanket. She smiled at the sleeping girl, then stood and decided to get back to her camp. She went to turn and go in that direction, only to smack right into a returning Sesshoumaru. "Ah..." Kagome was at a loss for words, but started heading back to her camp, then she'd stopped and turned to look at the demon lord.

He looked like he'd just come from a battle, and from the wounds, Kagome guessed that the battle had been with Inuyasha. She sighed and went on her way.

Later that night, Kagome had woken to feed the fire, when she heard someone in the spring. Though she knew it could be nothing, Kagome ventured towards the spring.

She reached the spring and thats when she saw Sesshoumaru. She went to leave, not wanting to be discovered, but fortune was not in her favor.

"Why are you not with Inuyasha anymore?" "Ah..." Kagome was puzzled, here she was standing in front of him, while he was under the water, and all he could ask was that. "Are you going to answer or not?" "Ah...I...he made me mad again." "Ah."

Suddenly, Kagome turned quickly as Sesshoumaru stood, her face bright red.

After a moment, Kagome glanced behind her, and saw that the demon had pants on at least. Then she saw that he was trying to dress his own wounds, and doing a poor job at it too. Kagome sighed and went over to him.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow when she took something from her first aide kit, that she's went and grabbed. "What is that? What are you doing?" "Ha, I'm going to dress your wounds, considering that if they are left the way they are they wont heal as fast as tey should for you." "Hm?" Kagome took hold of a cotton swap, "Alright, lift your arm." Kagome was astonisished that he actually listened to her. She began to clean the wounds. "Now, this may sting a bit, but its essential, to keeping open wounds like this clean." Kagome warned, then lightly dabbed the worst wound.

She could see the deon's fingers flexing, letting her know that it was stinging a bit. She decided to get his mind off the sting. "So, Inuyasha's work again?" "Very perceptive." "Well, being around him for so long I guess I picked up his wound patterens, especially when it comes to the windscar." "Indeed. ARGH! What the fuck is that shit!" "Rubbing alcohol, and sory for the stinging, I'm just about done the cleaning.

Soon, Kagome had finished the dressing of the wounds and after say good-bye, Kagome retunred to her camp. "Ha," She put the kit away and decided to try to get some sleep, then heard a twig crack behind her.

"Hm?" She turned to see Sesshoumaru. "Ah..." "Did you set this entire camp up yourself?" "Yes, why is that surprising?" "Most humans, women in general are not even able to start a camp fire, they normally have to get the men to do it." "Well, considering that 1 I'm not like most girls from this era, and 2 I'm traveling alone, I'd say I'd have to make up the entire camp."

Kagome again was puzzled, why had Sesshoumaru followed her, and why had he asked such and obvious question. Had he, perhaps been looking for something to start another conversation, was that why he'd asked the camp question and why he'd kept the topic going. Kagome didn;t know, but suddenly snapped out of her puzzlement.

"Ah...what are you doing?" She asked the demon lord, who had just taken her bag in his hand. "Your method for dressing wounds, you've done it many times before have you?" "Ah, I lived with Inuyasha." "Ah, question answered then." "Why?" "..." "Wait...you're not suggesting that I come along with you? are you?" "As a dresser of wounds, yes." Kagome's eyes went wide.

Sesshoumaru had baisically just asked her to travel with him. Even though she was a dresser of wounds, that didn't really matter. what did was that Sesshoumaru had asked her to travel with him.

"Your answer, Kagome?" Hearing her name come from the demon's lips, snaped Kagome back to reality. "Okay." "Then wrap up your camp and follow." Kagome nodded, and did exactly that.


End file.
